Love Stinks
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: Is it incest if you love your other half? He’s not really my brother, but I’m a part of him, his direct other. Does that mean we belong together? Or…or what? I don’t know what it means… it could mean anything. Yaoi, rated M, Sora/Roxas
1. Prologue

**Title: _Love Stinks_  
Author: **_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin)_**  
Disclaimer: **L_et's go over this slowly so you can understand what I'm saying. I do not own this. If I did, do you seriously think that I would be typing a poorly written story like this?_**  
Pairings: **_Roxas/Sora_**  
Rating:**_ M_**  
Warnings: **_AU, Yaoi and whatever comes along with it._

**_Summary: _**_Is it incest if you love your other half? He's not really my brother, but I'm a part of him, his direct other. Does that mean we belong together? Or…or what? I don't know what it means… it could mean anything. But I know how I feel, I know how he feels. Now what do I have to do to put two and two together to get four?_

**_Author's Note: _**I have no idea where this story is heading, so please be patient with me, now if anyone would like to send me some ideas, that would be appreciated, other than that, please enjoy. And this is pages on 1 Word in Verdana, size 9 and is 697 words.

* * *

_One look...  
One smile...  
One touch...  
One kiss...  
Two loves...  
Two people...  
Two souls...  
Two destinies...  
One road...  
One journey...  
One ending...  
Together._

* * *

**_Prologue._**

Now, listen to this. I love him, I love Sora, and he's like my other half. We're not related, not in the least bit. But it still has to be considered wrong. I mean we're both guys, there isn't a thing in the world that's right about that, in any of the worlds. Not according to my parents, that is. Other people may disagree, you may disagree. But it's how I was raised. I personally don't think anything of it, but I can't really. I'm not allowed to. It's not allowed for me to. My parents would kill me if they knew anything. Okay, they may not kill me, but who knows what they might do. They might…I don't know, but it wouldn't be good.

He's gorgeous, his spiky brunette colored hair, his bright blue eyes that glaze over with happiness every time we're together. Bu it's not like I'm the cause of his happiness, it's just us hanging out hat makes him happy. I wish I could make him happy like that though.

Like I said earlier, I know how I really feel and I know how he feels, but doesn't mean I can do anything about it. I like him, no love him, as more than a friend, and he doesn't. It's as simple as that, what else is there for me to say. Nothing really. I just wish this love wasn't one-sided, if it wasn't, then I would be the happiest teen on the planet, but it's not, and I guess I have to get over it.

Sora, he's great. He's a great friend, great listener, great talker, great everything. And I bet he's great at other things too. Whoa! Where did that come from? I need to stop thinking like that, he's practically my brother, and that makes this whole situation worse. We're closer than friends, but not in that sense, we're just really good friends. We hang out and do stuff, just like other normal friends. But every time we're together it gets awkward once in a while. I think it's because when he jokes around, he gets very sexual, it funny. But then he realizes that it's more than just joking around for me. I hate how he does that though. He stoops what he saying, stops what he's doing, and his eyes turn sorrowful. There isn't much I can do to make him feel better, but luckily it eventually wares off.

I wish life was easier, I kinda wish I had never met Sora, and if I ever catch myself thinking that, I reprimand myself. I don't believe that I actually wished that about my best friend. I think one day he's gonna be gone and never come back, what do I do then. I know, I have to get over him. Like I'm trying to do now. I'm trying to forget my feelings for him, so our friendship will be easier. Easier for him, easier for me…

Nothing seems that way for me. Nothing is easy, life has to make everything difficult so I have to suffer, yes that's what it does. It makes me suffer. That's my goal in life, to suffer non stop.

Now, I bet I know what you're thinking. You're thinking how I could be such a complainer and whiner and how I can't just get over him. But it's harder than it seems, because if you have ever been in love than you know what I'm talking about and you know why it's impossible.

Okay, you think that's horrible (let's just pretend you do), what makes it worse is that we tried to date, secretly of course. That didn't get us anywhere, except three steps back. That sounds horrible doesn't it? It's like it's teasing me, taunting me, and just making fun of me. There's nothing, absolutely nothing that I can do though. I want us to be together again, but he doesn't like me, never has. He was just experimenting when we were together. I didn't have to experiment, I know the way I am, no matter how much I hate it. I guess I'm just gonna have to get over it huh?


	2. One look

**Title: _Love Stinks_  
Author: **_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin)_**  
Disclaimer: L**_et's go over this slowly so you can understand what I'm saying. I do not own this. If I did, do you seriously think that I would be typing a poorly written story like this?_**  
Pairings: **_Roxas/Sora_**  
Rating:**_ M_**  
Warnings: **_AU, Yaoi and whatever comes along with it._

**_Summary: _**_Is it incest if you love your other half? He's not really my brother, but I'm a part of him, his direct other. Does that mean we belong together? Or…or what? I don't know what it means… it could mean anything. But I know how I feel, I know how he feels. Now what do I have to do to put two and two together to get four?_

**_Author's Note: _**3 pages and 2,171 words

**xxx**

I swear, sometimes I just want to die, or kill Sora. Either one works. I guess it wouldn't matter. I just want to ring his neck, shut him up, do anything, but nothing works. He just continues talking and talking and sighing and moaning. I know that may sound wrong, but your misunderstanding. I just…I don't know. I can't stand him talking about girls like that, or period. The way he demeans them and just talks about their looks and what not, it's disgusting. I have yet to hear him talk politely about a girl, about her personality not how 'hot' she is.

If I went for girls, that's what I'd go for, their personality. It's much more valuable. Looks fade away, their personality doesn't. But I guess he's a guy, not that I'm not, but he's a hormonal teenager, again not that I'm not, that likes girls and thinks about them all the time. Kinda like how I think about him all the time…

"Rox, are you paying attention to me?" Sora asked me, pulling me back from the clouds, pretty annoyed.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be listening to you?" I rambled quite quickly.

"Then what was I talking about?" He asked, arms folded, smirk on face, and eyebrows raised. I stuttered and couldn't muster an answer. "See, I was right. You weren't paying attention. Now, where was I," I let him talk about Kairi all he wanted, how her outfits out lined her curves, hourglass figure, and made her breasts more prominent, how her lips were pouty and 'sexy'. Of course he used more disgraceful words.

Thankfully, our friend Riku walked up with Hayner at his side and stopped Sora's disgusting talk. "Hey guys!" Sora greeted with a huge grin on his face. They waved in hello and then sat next to me on the bench of the table. Sora was on top of the table, and unfortunately he didn't stop talking about girls, this time he was talking about another girl. I think it was Aerith, and Rikku.

They listened attentively, occasionally putting in a word or two about the girl. I didn't like any of the comments they made. They all bothered me. I just hated it. I hated how they talked like that. But I guess if I was straight, I would talk like that too. Or…I don't know. I respect women. I don't really think I would if I was attracted to girls, would I?

I guess I was out of it because Hayner asked if I was okay. "Roxas, are you okay. You seem out of it…" Hayner asked, a little worry laced in his voice. Before I could answer, Riku did for me.

"Yeah, he's fine, he probably just wants to talk about that hot teacher that came to school." I blushed and shook my head furiously. I mean, he was kinda hot, but hat didn't mean I wanted to talk about him, especially to my _straight _friends. Talk about embarrassing. Yeah, this is how the conversation would go, 'Yeah, he's hot, have you seen the way his muscles bulge and his tight tees, they are sooo hot. I mean you can see practically everything…' Okay I'm gonna stop talking before I have an orgasm…sorry.

Anyways, why did Riku have to be the meanest to me. I know he's just joking around, but still, it hurts every time. He just takes it to far, even though the he and the others think it's funny, I seriously don't…

"That's not true. Roxas just doesn't like the way we 'demean' girls like that. I'll try to stop okay?" Sora defended for me, he directed the last part at me. I thanked him with my eyes and a small smile of gratefulness. He nodded in reply, and didn't say anything else demeaning towards women, and that made me feel even happier.

The bell rang for school to start and us to get inside. Sora and I had the exact same classes, so we said good-bye to our two friends and headed to class. Our first class was English, honors. It's boring as hell, it's pointless and there is absolutely nothing about the class that could make it fun, nothing at all. I guess that's the point in it. The classwork, the homework, the writing, and the required reading is all boring as hell. Luckily I have my brother to go through this torture with me.

He makes everything fun, I love it. I love him. But no one has to know the second part. At all. Right now we were working on a persuasive essay on what we think of whatever subject we choose. _And _we were reading Shakespeare's '_The Merchant of Venice_'. It was gay, no pun intended, we were at the scene where that one dude was sacrificing his life or whatever for that other dude. Not that I was paying attention much. Sora always sidetracked me. In a good way of course.

Well, anyways, Sora and I were sitting in our group tables, barely working on our projects. Sora was playing with his pencil and his pencil led. He twisted off the part that was around the led, snapped off a small piece, putting it between the small opening on the pencil and then shot it at random people. Wow, that all sounded kinda wrong. Well, I didn't mean for it to. I swear.

I laughed and tried to silence it, but failed. The teacher looked over at us and glared, making us burst into laughter. He silenced us and told us to get back to work. We did as we were told reluctantly, but not without laughing.

Sora and I were sitting at lunch, laughing over what he had done in the last class. He pulled the chair out from Ansem, twice. Ansem actually fell for it twice. It was hilarious. I almost died of laughter. It was like slow motion when he fell the first time, all the way to the floor, head almost hitting the desk. Then he second time he fell was even slower, and that made it even more funny. Ansem stood up and made his hand into a fist, ready to punch my brother, but luckily the teacher walked in on time, right after the bell rang. I don't think I could stand to watch my brother get hit in the face, bruising the beautiful features that I had always loved.

Riku, Hayner, Axel, and Leon walked over to us, laughing at whatever happened during there class before. They came over to our usual spot and sat down on the bench around the table like usual with Sora in the middle, absorbing attention like a pro. I just shook my head at my brother's antics and listened to him draddle on about unimportant things.

I yawned and my head started to fall slightly to the side. I was so tired. I didn't really sleep good last night because I kept dreaming. Not that the dreams were anything important. I yawned again and my eyes drooped closed. "Hey, Rox, here." Sora scooted closer to where I was sitting and crossed his legs in front of me. I looked at him confusedly and furrowed my eyebrows together. He smiled at me and laid my head down on his lap. I was shocked to say at the least. I so did not expect him to do this. I situated myself comfortably on his lap and fell asleep. I knew it was a very short nap, because I woke up to Sora brushing my hair back to wake me up.

"Come on, Roxas. The bell rang." I nodded and tried to stand up. I about fell over onto Sora, but he caught me before I did. "Whoa there, be careful... Hey, Roxas. I have an idea." I looked at him doubtfully and awaited the new torture that would begin.

"I don't like your ideas. They scare me." I pouted and started to back away slowly, ready to bolt when needed.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. But seriously, why don't we ditch the rest of the day and go to my house, my parents aren't home." I nodded at the wonderful idea that was presented to me. Usually if Sora and I ditch, we ditch the whole day or just one class at a time, but never half the day. "Okay, get on my back, I'll carry you home." I looked at him in confusion again.

"Just get on." He turned around and crouched down slightly so I could jump on his back to be carried home. I did as he said, not really in the mood for arguing, and we snuck off campus easily, walking down the streets and main roads. I rested my head against his back and let my eyes fall shut again.

I woke up again, when Sora had to put me down to unlock his front door; I let him as I leaned against the frame, almost falling asleep again. I think it took him like two weeks to figure out which key was the front door key. I came THIS CLOSE! to falling down. "Go lay on my couch, I'm gonna go put our stuff in my room." I nodded and again obliged to what he said. I didn't complain, there was no need to. I was tired and that was the end of it.

I know I fell asleep again because I started dreaming. It was a normal dream. I was hanging out with everyone plus Sora. We weren't doing anything unusual like most of my dreams, but we weren't talking like normal. Everyone was quiet. Something happened. I'm not sure what, but the whole situation was tense. Someone said something they shouldn't have. And something made everyone uncomfortable. I looked over to Sora and he was looking at the floor, ashamed about something. His usual bright eyes were dull and a mucky colored blue. I walked over to him sitting on the bench and knelt down in front of him. I lifted his chin with my hand, ready to ask what was wrong, when he slapped me. Yes, the love of my life actually slapped me. 'Are you happy now? I'm a fag just like you!' He screamed in my face, pushed my to the ground then ran off, disappearing about ten feet away.

I woke up quickly, still remembering the looks on everyone's faces, the disappointment, the hate...Especially on Sora's. I can't believe he actually said that, and he slapped me. I never thought that he would say that, he knows how much I hate the word and how much it hurts me every time I hear it.

I was confused as to where I was, I knew that I wasn't home. I knew it right away because I was lying on a foreign couch. It wasn't as comfy as mine was, not nearly. The TV was on, and some retarded cartoon was on the screen. I started to look around and mentally slapped myself, I was in Sora's house. What's new? I'm always here.

"Good afternoon, Sleepyhead." Sora said with his goofy grin that made me all tingly inside.

"Wh-what time is it?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and doing a full body stretch.

"2:37," He said, looking at his Upstage. I mentally slapped myself again when I realized that I could've looked at my phone, and answered that question myself. I yawned widely and did another stretch, feeling the bones in my back pop.

This couch isn't as comfy to lay on as I thought.


	3. One Smile

**Title: _Love Stinks_  
Author: **Izzy-Lawliet (Rin)  
**Disclaimer: **Let's go over this slowly so you can understand what I'm saying. I do not own this. If I did, do you seriously think that I would be typing a poorly written story like this?**  
Pairings: **Roxas/Sora**  
Rating: **M**  
Warnings: **AU, Yaoi and whatever comes along with it.

**_Summary: _**_Is it incest if you love your other half? He's not really my brother, but I'm a part of him, his direct other. Does that mean we belong together? Or…or what? I don't know what it means… it could mean anything. But I know how I feel, I know how he feels. Now what do I have to do to put two and two together to get four?_

**_Author's Note: _**I'm glad that people like this story but I would like to see some reviews on the horizon, it would be nice. Really nice. But then again, it's up to you so I don't really care. (Yes I do.) This is 3 and a quarter pages on Word in Verdana, size 9 and is 1,439 words.

**_Chapter 2: One Smile...  
_**

Wow… Sora's smart. I would've expected him to get up and go to the kitchen, and check the time on the stove, but I guess not. After he told me the time he smiled at me and tilted his head to the side. I just smiled back and tried not to chuckle at his cuteness. It was hard though, I mean not trying to chuckle. He was just so…I don't know, irresistible? Is that the word I'm looking for? It has to be something along those lines.

"So I was out for…two hours?" I put it in the form of a question because I wasn't sure exactly how long it was till lunch. He nodded and then went back to watching TV. I yawned again and realized I was still tired. Dammit, how much sleep did last night? I thought to myself. "Hey, Sora?" He looked over to me with raised eyebrows. "Is I okay if…I laid on your lap again?" I asked tentatively, not knowing what the answer would me. What if Sora said no, that would leave me more than embarrassed, I don't know what I would do… Just please let him say yes…please…

"Yeah, of course, Rox." He said, using my nickname so I knew he wasn't just saying that to make me feel better. Using my nickname meant that he was serious but in a playful mood at the same time. That lifted a weight off my shoulders, letting me breathe and lay down. My feet may have dangled off the couch, but my head was comfortably laying on Sora's lap.

We stayed at his house till 2:35, that's when we started walking back to school to meet up with the guys. We walked on campus just as the bell rang and everyone was coming out. Hayner, Axel, and Riku spotted us and ran towards us. They seemed to be slightly angry. I don't know why though.

"Where the fuck have you two been?!" Axel exploded, looking ready to kill. "Last period was completely boring without you there making jokes, Sora? Where'd you and Roxas go?" He finished, still pissed off.

"Uh, we went-" Sora started to defend us when Riku had to make is snide comment.

"Fucking? You and Roxas looked a little close at lunch, are you sure nothing is going on between you two?" He asked, skeptical.

Sora raised his hands in front of him and shook them, saying that nothing had happened or will ever happen between us. I looked away, ashamed that nothing had happened. I wished something did, it would be nice if it did. Hayner looked over to me without saying anything about me and Sora, in his eyes it seemed that he understood what I wanted, and what I couldn't have.

Hayner spoke up and decided to take me off to the side to speak with me. "Roxas, can I talk to you," The other looked at him then at me. "Alone." I nodded and we walked to the side, alone as he wanted it to be. "What's going on Roxas?" He asked me accusingly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, maybe he knows my feelings for Sora. Maybe he knows hat I dream of him. Maybe he knows that I picture Sora and I together. Maybe he knows that I doodle over my notebooks with hearts and Sora's name. Maybe he knows I love him. But what will he do? Will he shun me? Will he hate me? Will he tell the others? Will he convince  
Sora to hate me and never talk to me again? The possibilities are endless.

"Don't play dumb. I see how you look at Sora. The look in your eyes, the flush in your cheeks, I hear you mumble when you daydream. But, Roxas, what happened earlier today? When he took you home? Did you try anything?" Hayner accused, wary of what the answer may be.

"No, we didn't do anything. I won't try anything with Sora," then I mumbled to myself, "Not again."

"Again?" He must have heard me. Dammit.

"Yeah, again." I started. I never really planned on telling anyone what happened between Sora and I, but Hayner's look expected the story.

Sora and I walked home that day, skipping last period. He was telling me some story about a prank he pulled on Ansem during lunch. I wasn't really paying much attention to what he was saying, I was mesmerized by the way his eyes lit up, the way his lips moved smoothly, the way his laugh sent shills up my spine. Sora didn't notice I wasn't paying attention, he was to busy talking about his story. I don't think that to this day I knew what the prank was.

When we got to my house, my parents were thankfully out, leaving the house empty bar us. We turned on a couple lights and the TV. Blasting some music. We were raiding my fridge, looking for something, anything, appetizing to eat. Nothing looked good to us so we just decided to order pizza, one plain and a supreme. While we were waiting for the pizza to arrive, we decided to have our own match of WWE. We were rolling on the ground, I tackled him to the ground, making it so I was on top.

I looked down at him and smiled shyly. He laughed when he saw my cheeks turn red, and I looked away. I looked back to him and leant my head down to kiss him. I don't know why I did, I never wanted to now, and I didn't think I would ever want to. I just really had this strong urge to kiss him. To press my lips against his, feel our lips move against each other, to feel him sigh and moan beneath me.

But I didn't take into account what he would want. I didn't think of the fact that he wouldn't have wanted to kiss me. And he didn't. He softly pressed on my shoulder, pushing me away and looked ashamed. Of either me or him, I still don't know.

I rolled off of him and sat, leaning on the palm of my hands. "I'm sorry." I said simply. I didn't – couldn't – think of anything else to say. I was so embarrassed, he didn't want to kiss me, and he didn't.

"It's okay. I don't mind," I looked over to him and questioned his statement. "I mean, I do mind that you kissed me, but I don't care. Just don't do it again, please?" I nodded and didn't say anything. Just then, the doorbell rang. Sora looked over to me and smiled widely, jumping up, grabbing the money off the in-table and ran to the door.

"And that's basically what happened." I said, finishing up my story. Of course I cut it down for him, not making it nearly as long as it really was.

"Wow…" Hayner said, not really knowing what to say in reply to that. The other guys were hanging out, waiting for us to finish our conversation. I was about to say something when a teacher came up to us and said something to me.

"Hey, Roxas, where were you today? Missed you in class." Mr. Sinclair said, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Oh, uhm, I, uh…" Skipped school? He laughed out loud, knowing why I was in his class.

"Skipped?" I nodded ashamedly, looked down and blushed. I don't think he noticed my blush, but he may have. "'S what I thought, but don't worry." He then winked at me, "Your secret safe with me." I blushed harder as he walked away, but not before flicking my hair out of my eyes.

"Wow…He is hot." Hayner mumbled from beside me. I looked over to him and gaped.

"What?!" I asked shocked, not really comprehending what he said. He shook his head and walked back to the group, where Axel was still yelling at Sora. I followed, deciding to go save my love from him.

"Hey, Axel, why don't you let up on Sora," I said while wrapping my arm around Sora's neck. "We were doin' it, are you happy now, you know our secret." Hayner and Sora laughed, even Riku did. Axel was the only one who didn't.

It was silent for a while after that. We then started walking to Sora's, planning on ordering pizza when we got there. Axel was in the back, trailing behind slowly. My arm was still around Sora's neck and his around my waist, holding on to my belt loop.

"Did you two…really…" Axel asked from behind us.


	4. One Touch

**Title: Love Stinks  
Author: Izzy-Lawliet (Rin)  
Disclaimer: Let's go over this slowly so you can understand what I'm saying. I do not own this. If I did, do you seriously think that I would be typing a poorly written story like this?  
Pairings: Roxas/Sora  
Rating: M  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi and whatever comes along with it.**

**_Summary: Is it incest if you love your other half? He's not really my brother, but I'm a part of him, his direct other. Does that mean we belong together? Or…or what? I don't know what it means… it could mean anything. But I know how I feel, I know how he feels. Now what do I have to do to put two and two together to get four?_**

**_Author's Note: _****_So, I'm out of the hospital but not better than ever. The stupid incompetent doctors didn't know what was wrong with me, but sent me home with a bunch of happy pills. XD. So yeah. Thanks for all the reviews and such, they make me happy.  
_**

**_And in answer to one review, no all the guys aren't secretly into guys and the girls will make an appearance. So anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter! This is almost 3 pages on Word in Verdana, size 9 and is 1,495 words._**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: One Touch_**

We looked back to Axel and laughed…hard. I swear, he's an idiot, he actually thought that we had done it. When he asked the question, I swear I heard a cricket. It got so silent it was almost unnerving. But then we all laughed, easing the tension that was slowly building up. It was relaxing again after everyone calmed down, Axel joined in a conversation with Hayner during the rest of the walk home.

Sora's arm was still around my waist, holding me close to his body. My hand was playing with the part of his shirt that I could reach. We weren't talking to each other, it was just nice being this close to him without it being awkward between us. I felt Sora's hand shift on my hip, his hand accidentally lifting my shirt, causing his hand to brush against bare skin. I looked to Sora and noticed he was looking down, away from me. I smiled at his adorableness and giggled slightly. My giggle caused everyone to turn and look at me oddly.

"What the fuck was that?" Axel asked, stopping his conversation with Hayner and Riku.

"Uh…" When the guys looked back not only were they looking at me oddly but, they were looking at how Sora and I were positioned. Axel and Riku were confused while Hayner looked at us with a smirk. Sora glanced at me the same time I did and we jumped apart, dusting off imaginary dirt.

That was the end of that. The guys didn't say anything else, which was surprising. Axel turned around, causing Riku to do the same. Hayner's gaze lingered a little while longer on us, a smirk plastered on his face. I looked him in the eyes, and that made me blush slightly. Something about Hayner's face and something in his eyes made me worry about nothing, but everything at the same time. And that worried me even more.

I looked over to Sora and noticed he was blushing. I raised my eyebrows when he looked to me and he shrugged overdramatically. I laughed, this time almost silently so the guys wouldn't turn around again. Sora and I continued to walk next to each other; the only difference was we weren't attached at the hip. But, every so often, Sora's hand bumped into mine. It was weird and different. He usually avoided me, especially physical contact.

* * *

We were spread out in the living room, everyone in different positions, all tangled together to make it hard to know who was who. Axel of course took the whole couch to himself, Riku sitting under his feet, on the couch too. Hayner laid near the TV, feet up on the entertainment center and head on Sora's lap. I was sitting behind Sora, leaning against the couch as Sora leaned against me.

A phone started ringing and we all started reaching for ours, it was then we actually listened to the ring tone. _'I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, It's fantastic!' _then Axel answered his phone. "Hey girl…" … "At Sora's." … "Sure." … "Alright. See ya." And then he flipped his phone shut. Not only were we looking at Axel funny, we were confused about what the conversation was about. "The girls are coming over." He said simply, leaving the other guys to freak out.

They arrived like five minutes later, Sora was upstairs fixing his hair, making sure not a single spike was out of place. Hayner was still in the living room, watching TV, and Axel was in the kitchen, turning on some music. That left me to answer the door. Now, when Axel said girls, I thought he meant Kairi and Namine, but no, he meant Kairi, Namine, Rikku and Aerith. They passed me after I opened the door and went straight to find the guys. While they were walking on the carpet I had to remind them that there were no shoes on the carpet, and to take them off. They looked at me with rude expressions, but took off their shoes anyway.

Aerith was the only one who smiled at me. I think she liked me. She, unfortunately didn't know I was gay, so she made passes on me frequently. She was pretty, quiet and easy-going. Her hair was long and brown and her eyes were a bright green. I don't mind being around her, it's just that she's clingy and always around me, it's kinda annoying, but always sweet at the same time.

She stayed behind and walked with me back to the living room. Rikku was already in the kitchen, from what I saw, dancing with Riku (how predictable,) Kairi I saw walked upstairs, shaking her ass as much as possible, and Namine was laying down next to Hayner, watching TV. Of course, leave it to Axel to invite girls that liked us and were obvious about it .

"Hey, Aerith?" I asked while we sat on the couch. I was going to ask her if she liked me, I knew she did, but she never said it out loud.

"Uh, yeah, Roxas?" She looked to me with sparkling eyes, and a sweet small voice.

"Do you like me?" I said. She blushed and turned like fifty different shades of pink and red. It was adorable. She didn't say anything but she nodded numbly. "Oh." I said, I knew that that was the answer, but now that it was said it made it more real, more true and more weird between. "I'm sorry," I said solemnly. "But…I'm kinda…gay." That must have shocked her.

"Oh okay. We can still be friends right?" She replied happily. Either she didn't really care or she's a good actress. But either way she seemed happy. "Now that I've confirmed that, what do you think of the new teacher, Mr. Sinclair, otherwise known as Reno." I gaped at her like a fish. She already processed that I was gay and was okay with it? She only acted like she liked me to confirm that I was gay? Wow, she's good.

"He's hot. Have you seen his muscles?" I added on, ready to go full into the conversation.

"How could you not?! His shirts are like skin tight, I just want to-" She clapped her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened. She mumbled what she was going to say, but when I removed her hand she didn't say anything.

"Oh wow, I didn't think that you were actually gay!" Rikku all but shouted in her annoying high-pitched voice. "I mean, I kinda knew, but I didn't know, but then I knew and yeah…" She rambled off.

I blushed a deep scarlet, Namine looked back at me with a disgusted look on her face, that made my stomach turn for some reason. I got up and ran upstairs, hiding myself in the bathroom next to Sora's room. I wondered what him and Kairi were doing…

I shook my head of the thoughts that flooded my mind and decided to trace the fish designs with my fingertips. It wasn't that fun, it was boring, but it kept my mind busy. I finished tracing all the ones I could reach and sat on the counter. At least a half an hour must have passed, and the others must have been wondering where I was.

I heard a soft knock on the door before it opened. Dammit! I forgot to lock it, only I would. The person opened the door, leaving an opening that was small enough for them to slip it. The person turned out to be Sora, obviously. Only him or Hayner would bother to come and see me. And speak of the devil, Hayner was right behind him.

"What happened?" Hayner asked, coming straight to my side.

"Namine…" I admitted, no use hiding it from either of them, they would have gotten it out of me.

"What'd she do?!" Sora asked, fuming.

"She…" I grumbled the rest to myself, not really wanting to say it aloud, but knowing they would make me. "I think she's a homophobe." I said quietly.

"She's a what?!" Hayner all but screamed. He seemed pissed. I couldn't believe that he was actually that protective over something like that.

"Hey, Hayner, you know she likes you right?" Sora said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which was true, it was pretty obvious, she was always hanging on his arm, playing with his shirt, running her hands through his hair.

"Really?" He asked dumbfounded. Sora and I giggled at the face he made when he said that and giggled even more when he kept it that way for a while. "I never noticed…" Hayner said truthfully.


	5. One Kiss

**Title: _Love Stinks_  
Author: **_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin)_**  
Disclaimer: **L_et's go over this slowly so you can understand what I'm saying. I do not own this. If I did, do you seriously think that I would be typing a poorly written story like this?_**  
Pairings: **_Roxas/Sora_**  
Rating:**_ M_**  
Warnings: **_AU, Yaoi and whatever comes along with it._

**_Summary: _**_Is it incest if you love your other half? He's not really my brother, but I'm a part of him, his direct other. Does that mean we belong together? Or…or what? I don't know what it means… it could mean anything. But I know how I feel, I know how he feels. Now what do I have to do to put two and two together to get four?_

**_Author's Note:_** This story, is SAVED! I decided not to delete this one, or stop it or whatever because I really like this one and so do many others. I likey this chapter. It was really fun to write. I really didn't mean for that one thing to happen, but it kinda led up to it a VOILA! it happened. Anyways, this is almost 2and a quarter pages on Word in Verdana, size 9 and is 1,664 words.

* * *

**_Chapter 4: One Kiss_**

The girls eventually left, to my happiness, and on the way out I heard Namine talk about me, discussing me as though I was a disgusting rat in the attic. It made me feel so…so…I don't know, it just made me feel so rotten, like I _was _really disgusting and I _was _something among the lines of a rat. But, with Hayner and Sora by my side, or in my lap, or somewhere along the lines of that, I felt better, more complete. But maybe that was just Sora's doing, his happy demeanor and bright eyes and smile, lit up everyone's spirits, even Riku who was sad to have Rikku go.

Sora and I were in the same position again, watching TV, with his head in my lap. None of the guys said anything, bored of the non-answers that we were supplying them with. It just wasn't fair having the guys know that I was gay and was lusting after Sora…wait they didn't know, so that was an upside, only Hayner knew, and that made me wonder. Why was he so observant of me and whatever I do, while the other guys (including Sora,) didn't notice that I was depressed most of the time…it wasn't fair at all.

I'm still not entirely sure on how he found out, I know he just had his suspicions; just not that he was more than positive that those suspicions were right. I just wish I could have told him myself, and not have him ask me what was up, causing me great distress. If I knew that he would've been alright with it sooner, then I would have told him long ago, saving all the hassle in having no one to talk to. But, I guess it doesn't matter now, it's over with and he knows, but I wonder if he'll listen to me when I need it, like **now**. I needed someone to talk to, having Sora this close to me was too aggravating, too tempting.

I gently nudged Sora off my lap, causing not only him to groan in annoyance but Hayner chuckle at our situation. Other than the slight groan, he didn't complain, but decided to sit on Axel, who was still lounging on the couch with his feet in Riku's lap. I stood up and took Hayner by the wrist, making him stand in the process. I dragged him upstairs and into Sora's room, but on the way I could've sworn I heard something about 'gettin' some' and 'I didn't know Hayner swung that way…', like I cared or liked Hayner in that way, he was my best friend for crying out loud, but anyways. We were upstairs in Sora's room and sitting on the bed, closing and locking the door as we were walking in. I couldn't have Sora or the others walk in unknowingly of what was going to go on, or having them bothering us for that matter. Hayner looked to me with confused eyes that had a different sparkle to them, a sparkle that was new but old at the same time. A sparkle that lingered there the whole time we were in Sora's room, waiting for me to talk.

Although Hayner waited patiently, I just couldn't get the words out of my mouth to talk to him about important matters. Or at least they were important matters to me, they were definitely not important for Hayner. It was at least ten minutes before I was able to open my mouth, getting words out in a jumbled mess that made no sense whatsoever. "Sora like I, what I do do?" I said, not noticing my words came out like that until Hayner busted up into laughter, causing the bed to shake. "I mean, I like Sora, so what do I do?" I asked properly, talking slowly to make sure that I didn't mess up this time too.

"What do you mean, what do you do? You go for it! Or at least I would.." Hayner said solemnly, looking away and not focusing on me. It seemed he phased out again, not knowing that he did, just getting lost in thought.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, lifting his chin to look at me. He smiled slightly before removing my hand from his face, holding it in his. His hands were warm compared to mine, sending warm thrills though my body. I couldn't believe this feeling, I usually only felt it when I was around or touching the man of my dreams, Sora. It was a completely new feeling to me outside of the dream world…completely unwanted. His eyes were still lit with that unknown light, scaring me. What was I supposed to make of it? I didn't know what he was going to do. Or was he going to… He was, and he did. He brought his lips to mine and lightly kissed me, barely touching me, but enough to leave a huge mark emotionally and mentally. Hayner had actually kissed me. His lips were rough, chapped and almost…I don't know! What was I supposed to know?! My best friend in he whole wide world had just kissed me, then pulling back and acting like it was nothing.

I guess he noticed the shocked and horrified look on my face, because the smirk that was plastered on his was replaced with a shocked expression too. "Oh my god! Roxas…I'm sorry. I thought…never mind what I thought, but are you okay?" He asked, panicking all over the place.

I put my fingers to my mouth and touched the place where my first kiss was placed. My first kiss…Hayner, had actually taken my first kiss, the important one that was saved for Sora, or no one at all. The texture of my lips felt completely different now, they didn't seem the same, they seemed not innocent anymore, not like usual. I guess I wasn't innocent anymore, that was one of the few things I was actually proud of, something that meant something to no one else but me and was wasted, but maybe I shouldn't say wasted, just used…yeah used.

"That was…my…first kiss…" I slightly mumbled, barely loud enough for him to hear. I didn't want him to hear, it was too embarrassing. He jumped off the bed and stood, his body rigid and his eyes wide.

"What?! Oh god! I'm so so sorry, I didn't know… I thought that…I don't know what I thought, but I didn't-" I stood up. "Think that you hadn't kissed anyone. I mean who-" I walked over to him, "Hasn't kissed someone. I've even kissed someone, and that was-" I put my finger over his lips and told him to 'shush'. "What?" He asked, afraid of what I was going to do.

"Why'd you kiss me…?" I didn't really want to hear the answer, he already betrayed me, betrayed and broken my trust. "You knew I had feelings for Sora, and yet you still did it…why?" I asked, almost desperately.

"I thought…" I raised an eyebrow, waiting for the rest of that sentence. "I don't know what I thought. I just thought that maybe if you kissed me, you might like me like how I like you…" He mumbled off and made it almost nearly impossible for me to understand him.

"I knew it. I always had my suspicions, but I never thought that…wow." We both turned to the door and found Sora standing there, a mixed expression on his face. I froze in mid-stance. Had he heard me? "Yeah, Roxas, I did hear you, and don't be so scared, 'member, you already told me." I relaxed slightly…but only _slightly_.

I felt Hayner tense up beside me before running out of the room, practically screaming. Not like I cared or anything. I didn't even have time to stop him; he just left without a second's glance back toward us. When he exited the room, he pushed Sora and shut the door, making sure it _was _locked this time. Sora stumbled forward and tripped over his own feet. And like in all the movies, I dove forward to catch him, not being able to let him fall and hurt himself. I caught him right under his arms, being the only support he had. He looked up at me and smiled sheepishly. I helped him stand back up and watched him dust imaginary dirt off his pants and shirt.

"Uhm…was that really your first kiss." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as I nodded slowly. "And you wanted it to be with me?" I nodded again and felt my cheeks heat up. "Well…uhm…" He then went silent, like he was about to say something but didn't want to finish it. "Can I be your second?" I might have been barely able to hear him, but when I comprehended what he said, it shocked me. I never really expected him to ask me something like that. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He was about to turn and exit the room when I grabbed his arm and turned him back to me, spinning him in my arms, having his body up against mine and my hands gripping his arms. "What are you doing?" he said as I stuttered incoherently. What else was I supposed to do? I didn't know, I didn't have a clue in hell on what I was supposed to do.

So, instead of thinking on it, I kissed him, pressing my lips to his and letting him take my second kiss. His lips seemed surreal against mine, nice though. They were really nice. They were soft and comforting and…nice. No other way to put it.

I felt him relax against my embrace, sighing into our kiss, and wrapping his arms around my neck. His body leaned into mine and my arms fell to his waist, pulling him even closer to me. And there it was…Our first kiss, and _fuck_ was it **good**.


	6. Two Loves

**Title: _Love Stinks_  
Author: **_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin)_**  
Disclaimer: **L_et's go over this slowly so you can understand what I'm saying. I do not own this. If I did, do you seriously think that I would be typing a poorly written story like this?_**  
Pairings: **_Roxas/Sora_**  
Rating:**_ M_**  
Warnings: **_AU, Yaoi and whatever comes along with it._

**_Summary: _**_Is it incest if you love your other half? He's not really my brother, but I'm a part of him, his direct other. Does that mean we belong together? Or…or what? I don't know what it means… it could mean anything. But I know how I feel, I know how he feels. Now what do I have to do to put two and two together to get four?_

**_Author's Note:_** Hey people, check out my other two one-shots, AkuSora and AkuDemy. 3 pages and word count: 1.720

_So, I'm out of the hospital, already. They didn't find anything, and it sucks i was there all yesterday till 3:30 in the morning.__ So, don't worry about me, I'll survive, i'm going to the GI tomorrow, and for those who don't know, it's a stomach doctor. I hope he finds something wrong._ _And I thank you all that for the messages that I have received for my illness. it means a lot to me, that you all care enough to say something. So, the stories will be updated accordingly from now until further notice.  
_

**_Chapter 5: Two Loves_**

I was throwing a little party in my head, dancing a little victory dance. I was so happy. I was excited, I was elated, I was everything good. I felt everything good! It was great! I finally got to kiss the guy I've loved for like ever, and we kissed! And he wanted to! It was our first real kiss, which he wanted! Look, I'm starting to repeat myself, I'm so happy.

What do we do now? We're in the middle of a _wonderful _kiss and it's not awkward or unwanted on his part. Our lips are pressed together, our hands are pulling each other closer, and moans are erupting from our throats, stopping at our closed mouths. I pull away, needing to breathe. I looked at him and almost had an orgasm right there! His eyes were closed, his lips were slightly parted, and it was _Hot! _

"Sora?" I asked carefully and quietly, not wanting to ruin this oh so wonderful moment.

"Uh." He grunted in reply. I bit my lip and smiled widely. Sora opened his blue eyes and gazed into mine. "I wasn't done." I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion and was surprised when he pulled me by the back of my neck into him, causing our lips to smash together. My eyes slipped shut a few seconds later, fluttering as they closed. His mouth was hot on mine, his lips were rubbing against mine, and his tongue touched my bottom lip, running along the length of it. I gasped in surprise, not expecting him to go so far, but opened up anyway, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth.

I was on Cloud Nine. Sora was sweet, he tasted sweet I mean. Like sugar, which didn't surprise me, he practically ate sugar by the spoonfuls nowadays. Well, anyway, one of his hands was laid on the back of my neck, while the other trailed down my back, landing on my butt. He squeezed it, causing me to squeal like a girl when he did so. Sora chuckled at my reaction and pushed me on the bed, lying down on top of me. I was surprised that he would do all this.

"So-Sora, wait." I panted, literally out of breath.

"What is it?" He asked, smiling and petting back my hair.

"What are you doing?" I was still panting hard.

"What does it look like I'm doing," He said huskily, whispering then licking the shell of my ear.

"Yeah, why? I thought you didn't like me like that?" I pushed him up, sitting up in the process. His legs were bent at the knees and were on either side of my thighs.

"I…" He didn't answer. "I do, I think." Whoa, whoa, whoa! He's doing all this on a whim? He doesn't know whether he has feelings for me, this is just another experiment for him?! God, I'm so stupid, I should've known that this wasn't for real. I pushed him off of my lap and onto the ground, crossing my arms and glaring at him. He landed on the floor with a huge thud; he stood rubbing his sore bottom, in which he landed on. "What? Why'd you do that?"

"You _think_? Don't **ever **kiss me again, unless you _know_!" I stood and headed to the door, ready to leave Sora alone. I was mad at him. I never thought I'd be this mad at him, ever, for anything. I didn't think we'd ever kiss, let alone do anything else. I didn't think he liked me like that, now, he doesn't even know if what he did had any feelings behind it. Grr! I hate that, I hate him…okay, I don't hate him, but I might as well hate him.

"Roxas!" I turned to be pounced on by Sora, him slamming me against the door. His lips were once against attached to mine. I couldn't push him off, he was literally attached to me, his arms were wrapped around my neck, and his tongue was down my throat. And then again, it wasn't like I wanted to detach him from me, this was nice, so nice I didn't want it to end. _Dammit, why does he do this to me?_

…

We eventually went back downstairs, hair disheveled and lips swollen. I told Sora that we should clean ourselves up or the guys would suspect something, but he just shook his head and kissed me again. When we walked into the living room, all three of the guys turned and looked at us with raised expressions. Axel, of course, was the one who said something first, "Looks like someone was getting some!"

Sora and I both blushed, but continued to walk into the room, back to our spots earlier, this time switched so my head was on Sora's lap. When I lay down, Sora's hands went straight to my hair, threading through the strands. His hands almost had me moaning, and if the guys weren't around, I would've been moaning. His hands went to my ears and started to rub circles behind them, soft but firm circles that made my eyes slip shut and my breath catch in my throat, like earlier.

I bit my lip, trying so hard not to make any noise. I opened my eyes and looked up at Sora, questioning his motives; all he did was smile back and then press harder on the spot. I bolted right up, feiling my _not so little friend _twitch in pleasure. I didn't look back at Sora, but scooted up to lay next to Hayner, as much as being this near to him pissed me off, it was better than getting a boner from Sora.

My Upstage started to vibrate then play 'Buttons'. I hurriedly shut it off and answered the text. It turned out to be from Hayner, '_Srry, i kissed u, plz dont b mad…: (_'

I replied quickly, my thumbs knowing where each letter was, and quickly typing a reply back, spelling out each and every word. _'I guess, ill forgive you, i dont want to lose you as a friend. Just dont do it again, please. If you do, we cant be friends.'_

_'I wont, but wat hppened wth u and sora??'_

_'u DONT want to know.'_

_'y'_

_'he was alllllllll over me! No joke'_

Hayner looked over to me with an unbelievable expression. He didn't believe my last text. Obviously, who would? I mean, Sora is talking about girls in the most disgusting way, then all of a sudden, here he is, pouncing on me and ravishing my lips.

"_Why do you think we looked like we did?" _I whispered almost silently, making sure _only _Hayner could here me.

"_Seriously!?_" I nodded and smiled wickedly. Knowing that although he had feelings for me, he'd be supportive of whoever I'm with.

_'were u guys gonna do 'it'?' _Hayner text as fast as he could, looking over to me in anticipation.

_'it seemed like it was going that was if I didnt stop HIM.'_

_'nuh-uh!' _Hayner then started laughing out loud, causing me to laugh in turn. But we had to stop yelling once someone threw one pillow at each of us. It hit us square in the head. We sat up and turned to glare at the attacker, who of course was Riku and Axel. "What the hell was that for?" Hayner yelled, his short-temper coming through.

"Shut-up and watch the show." Sora said, but with a hint of a smile on his face. Hayner rubbed his head and was about to say something when I put my hand on his arm to keep him quiet. He looked over to me and smiled pathetically and then turned back to the TV, laying down on the carpet, using the pillows that were thrown at us as comfort for our heads.

…

Now, what's gonna happen now, I'm spending the night at Sora's house, his request, after everything that happened today. Just what's gonna happen now that we've kissed and that Sora's tried more. I didn't have much time to think on it as Sora walked in, in nothing but boxers, and sat next to me on the bed. I didn't' say anything, not really knowing what to say. He didn't speak either. I don't think either of us wanted to… I looked over at Sora and smiled gently before kissing his cheek quickly in embarrassment. He smirked back and decided to kiss me fully on the lips. I didn't really know what to do, seeing as how I didn't know how to kiss at all and Sora did.

"Sora, please stop." I whispered against his lips, protesting against his actions. Instead of stopping, he moved to my neck and started to give me hickeys that would be hard to explain to my mom. "Please, I need to ask you something first.

"Then ask away." He muttered, reluctantly backing away from my neck.

"Why are you doing this? What do I mean to you? You know how I feel, I-" I was cut off by Sora's lips again. I pushed him away and crossed my arms, seriously pissed off at him. "Sora, answer the question. What do I mean to you?" I growled from deep in my throat when he tried to kiss me again.

"Roxas…I really don't know, and before you hit me or push me on the floor again. I don't know to the first question, of what this is. I don't know what I'm doing, all I know it that it feels right, and we _should _be doing this. It's like I'm drawn to you, and I'm tired of hiding it just becaue I'm afraid of what the other guys think. I should do it because I love you, got that? And you are everything to me, nothing less. You are my best friend, my…oh I don't know! You're just you, and that's more than enough for me. So, does that answer your question." I nodded and then went over what he said…when he said he…loved me…

"Did you, just say, you…loved me?" Sora nodded and pressed his lips to mine again.

"Yes, Roxas, I love you."

"I love you too, Sora." I wrapped my arms around his neck and happily – and maybe hungrily – attached my lips to his.


	7. Two People

**Title: _Love Stinks_  
Author: **Izzy-Lawliet (Rin)  
**Disclaimer: **Let's go over this slowly so you can understand what I'm saying. I do not own this. If I did, do you seriously think that I would be typing a poorly written story like this?**  
Pairings: **Roxas/Sora**  
Rating: **M**  
Warnings: **AU, Yaoi and whatever comes along with it.

**_Summary: _**_Is it incest if you love your other half? He's not really my brother, but I'm a part of him, his direct other. Does that mean we belong together? Or…or what? I don't know what it means… it could mean anything. But I know how I feel, I know how he feels. Now what do I have to do to put two and two together to get four?_

**_Author's Note: _**Finally! And some reviews would be nice! … 3 and some pages and word count:1.549

**_Chapter 6: Two people_**

The next day at school, Sora was holding my hands as we caught up with the guys. Sora had already kissed me six times this morning. Yes I counted. The first was a good morning kiss, with the bad breath and all. The second one was as I was getting out of the shower and I only had a towel on, that one turned into a full blown make-out session. Third kiss was after breakfast as he was cleaning up the table, behind his mother's back. Forth was when we went back upstairs to get our bags. The fifth was as we were walking to the guys. And the last one was the one on the cheek that he placed there only moments ago. See, I remembered each and every one of them.

The guys were only slightly shocked, I mean, it was kinda obvious after the whole thing yesterday, I think _I'd _be shocked if they were. But, with Hayner, he seemed a little less happy and excited for us than the other two. He just seemed…I don't know, not happy? It wasn't a big surprise, considering what happened yesterday. Just as Riku was going to make some snide comment on why we were holding hands, Sora cleared his throat and spoke in this voice that just was filled with pride. "Okay, guys! Guess what?! Roxas and I are going out!" He all but shouted. Even a few bystanders looked over and then started to whisper to one another.

I sighed in embarrassment, looking to Hayner for help of any kind. All he had to offer was a smile that said _'Don't look at me.' _I looked away from him, pouting and stared at the school building. Sora and his loud mouth. I was hoping to keep this 'relationship' under wraps for a little while. But not only did he have to announce it with words, he had to confirm it by turning me and pressing his lips to mine in a hard but loving kiss. I couldn't help but fall into his arms and let him take advantage of me on school grounds.

When Sora pulled away, we both were panting and gazing into one another's eyes. I saw him smile and couldn't help but smile in return. It was just so sweet, I could tell he really did have feelings for me, and always did. It made me all warm and fuzzy inside, causing me to blush after I returned the smile.

There were three throat clearings from out bestest friends. Sora reluctantly looked away from me and to his best friends. I did too, blushing when two of three had smirks on their faces. Again, Hayner on the other hand, he didn't seem to happy. I had to change that. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him after me after I dragged him all the way in the school, and into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me, not wanting anyone to walk in on the conversation we were about to have.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you would be happy for me?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning against one of the stalls.

"How can I be happy when the guy I love is in love with someone else?" He mumbled, hopping up on the counter.

"I…I'm sorry. But you know I don't like you like that." I mumbled too.

"Then…never mind. But can I ask you a question?" I nodded. "Are you happy?" I tilted my head quizzically at the question. What did he mean? Was I happy? Of course I was. "I mean, are you happy with Sora? Even though all this time, he never said anything to you and even turned you down before, and you're with him now. Are you happy, after everything you've been through…? Even though he was never really there for you when you needed it most, instead being out with his girlfriends? I just thought that after everything, I would catch your eye…"

Now that, gave me something to think about…

**x**xx**X**xx**x**

It's been a month, and now we were at my house. Sora's head was in my lap this time, and his hand was absentmindedly playing with a part of my pants. My hand was subconsciously running through his hair, playing and untangling the few knots it came across. I was thinking, still, about what Hayner said to me. It made perfect sense, it also made perfect sense on how I ran right into his arms. It was just common sense, the feelings, the reaction, the…everything. Or at least it did to me.

"Hey, Roxy?" Sora looked up at me from my lap.

"Yeah, babe?" He blushed at the name I had come up with him last week.

"Can I kiss you?" I sighed over-dramatically and nodded my head, making it seem like it was some kind of burden one me. He sat up quickly and turned around, kissing me right away. Wrapping our arms around each other, our bodies pressed against one another, causing us both to moan out at the contact. I pulled at his spikes, wanting more. When we broke our kiss for air, I trailed my tongue along his jaw, feeling him shiver in my arms. I then trailed my tongue down his neck to the part of his chest that was showing. His hands grasped my hair, tugging at it, in turn giving me pleasure from the pain. "Roxas…I need more. Please…touch me…" I hardened like big time at his words. Just hearing his voice all husky and needy like that just made me melt.

I nodded deafly, pushing him back, and pressing my lips to his again as I unbuttoned his pants slowly, teasing him as much as I could in _my _current situation. He was leaning back on his elbows, still sort of sitting up so he could see me. When I did undo his pants, I slowly trailed my hand down them causing him to throw his head back and moan. I smiled against his neck as I started to nibble on it. My hand touched his shaft and wrapped around it. His breathing was labored and his eyes were shut. I slowly lifted my hand to his tip, swiping my tongue over it to spread his pre-come. "Oh, oh, Roxas!" I smiled again then chuckled when he started to thrust up into my hand. In respond to his quick thrusts, I increased my speed. "Faster, please, Roxas!" I kissed along his neck and lapped at his smooth skin in time with my jerks.

Sora was close, that much was obvious. And hearing him made me hard. "I'm clo-close, baby." I nodded. His moans increased and the way he yelled my name made me all hot and bothered. I knew he was about to come, but just as he was going to, the door opened. And Hayner stood there. I stopped my movements and looked at him like a dear caught in the head lights. His face was about the same; shocked and whatnot. I looked to Sora, asking silently for advice to what we should do. Sora shook his head and then I looked back to my best friend. He had said: "Oh, uhm, sorry." Then simply left, without another word or move. I was about to remove my hand from Sora, when he put his on mine, and pressed it against him.

"Continue." I nodded and went back to what I was doing, wondering how Sora was still hard after Hayner had just walked in. Mine was gone. But, apparently Sora wasn't didn't get as embarrassed as I do in such situations. "Oh! Roxas!" He screamed and bucked up into my hand one last time, coming all over it. I smiled sheepishly and removed my hand, grabbing a dirty shirt that lay on the floor to wipe my hand. "Sorry, Roxas." I shook my head and then stood up, helping him up in the process.

"I really am," He said, still panting. "I just…I was so close, and I didn't want you to stop…" I watched as he shuffled his feet, fixing his pants. "Are you mad at me?" I smiled and shook my head, then embraced him in a hug. "Good." He said and hugged me back. "Now let's go downstairs and face the music." I laughed but still didn't say anything. "Are you okay, Roxy? You aren't saying much."

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I just kind of don't want to go downstairs. I don't think that I'll ever be able to look Hayner in the face again." I fake laughed, then took Sora's hand, took a deep breath, and then opened my door, heading downstairs.


	8. Two Souls

**Title: _Love Stinks_  
Author: **_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin) _**  
Disclaimer:**_ Let's go over this slowly so you can understand what I'm saying. I do not own this. If I did, do you seriously think that I would be typing a poorly written story like this?_**  
Pairings: **_Roxas/Sora  
_**Rating:**_ M_**  
Warnings: **_AU, Yaoi and whatever comes along with it._

**_Summary: _**_Is it incest if you love your other half? He's not really my brother, but I'm a part of him, his direct other. Does that mean we belong together? Or…or what? I don't know what it means… it could mean anything. But I know how I feel, I know how he feels. Now what do I have to do to put two and two together to get four?_

**_Author's Note: _**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, it's been forever. Go ahead and stab me in my sleep very slowly with a plastic flippin spoon if you have too. Just review, because if you don't, then I'll suspect that no one likes the story and then I'll make the ending very very sad.

**Quiz on my profile on who Roxas should end up with, go answer.**

**_Chapter 7: Two Souls_**

When we went downstairs, Hayner refused, and I mean flat out _refused, _to tell anyone what he saw up in my bedroom, which I am _so _thankful for. Even though Riku and Axel were pestering him like no tomorrow – which is a quite a feat to overcome – he wouldn't give. It was like he was in a trance, looking at a spot in the carpet, trying to burn a hole through it.

"Hey, is Hayner okay?" Sora asked innocently, acting like what happened upstairs, didn't.

"I don't know. He came down from getting you two, and then wouldn't say anything at all. I don't think he can here us." Riku said, still trying to get our friend's attention.

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital." Axel suggested, standing up and gathering his keys to his red sports car.

"Or stomp on his foot. I used to do that to Roxas when he got like that all the time." My brother said as he walked in the house with a smirk on his face.

"Cloud!" I yelled, dropping Sora's hand from mine and running into his arms.

"Hey, hun. How you doin'?" He asked while he held me close, nuzzling his face into my hair.

"Great! Especially now that you're here! What are you doing home so soon, I thought you were gonna be gone another six months? But it's not that I really mind, I mean, I want you home and all, but I was expecting you later, I haven't even-"

"Shut up! Calm down Roxy. I had to come home early, I saw all the places I wanted to see, and I have some great news to tell you, so where's mom?" Cloud asked, pushing me lightly aside so he could walk into the room that now looked completely different from when he left about two years ago.

"Whoa, Roxas. This is your brother? He is _so_ much hotter then you let on." Sora said with his mouth and eyes wide open.

"Ye-" I started before Cloud interrupted.

"Whoa, jailbait, hold it there. Yes, I'm hot, but I'm taken," he said proudly and he lifted up his left hand that had a ring on it.

"You're married!" Hayner and I yelled in unison, him snapping out of his trance at Cloud's words.

"Yeah, met 'em in Italy a year and a half ago." Cloud said proudly, walking over to the stairs to lay his bags down. "He's really wonderful. I-"

"He?" Hayner asked, at the same time I shouted; "I knew you were gay!"

"-didn't expect him to… What!? You knew I was gay? How?"

"Come on…Cloud, right?" Axel started, pausing to get our confirmation that that was his name. "It's so _obvious _you're gay. I mean, you're outfit…come on. I bet you're more flaming than Rox."

"If that's even possible," Riku muttered, causing me to pick up a pillow that was so conveniently on the floor – which makes me wonder? – and throw it at his head. Unfortunately he caught it and threw it back, but missed horribly and hit Cloud's chest instead. "Sorry mister scary guy!" Riku said a little fearfully when he received a harsh glare for the pillow.

I smiled and punched Cloud's arm lightly, getting him to snap out of the stare and smile too.

…

So, Cloud's husband turned out to be kinda cool. He was all quiet and stuff when he got here, but it's all good now. His name's Leon and Cloud's obsessed with him, it kinda reminds me of Sora and me.

Cloud was a little surprised to find that Sora was gay, he already knew I was gay and I liked him, so that really didn't matter.

Riku and Axel went home, saying that it was time for some brother-bonding time between me and Cloud. Sora tried to leave too, but I instead pulled him down on my lap, holding him there with all my strength, causing Cloud to laugh and Leon to chuckle.

"So when's mom supposed to get here. I wanted to introduce her to-" Just then, the door opened and a 'I'm home' was heard from my mother. Cloud stayed quiet, holding Leon's hand tightly while looking over at him lovingly for confidence.

"Cloud!" My mom shouted while pulling my brother up from the couch and embracing him in a tight hug. "What are you doing home?"

"I wanted you to meet someone," Cloud said with a proud smile, pulling Leon up."Leon, maman, Linda. Mom, this is Leon, my husband."

"Enchanté." Leon greeted in French.

"Husband!?" She exclaimed then hugged Leon tightly too. "So you're gay, Cloud?"

"Yeah, guess it runs in the family." My eyes widened in horror. I made motions to Cloud, trying to get him to look over at me, trying to signal to him not to tell mom that I'm gay too.

"What do you mean it 'runs in the family'?" Cloud looked shocked while looking at me for help. I had fear in my eyes and was scooting closer to Sora for help. Mom then turned and looked at me. "What does he mean, Roxas?" I looked away and stared at the ground. "Guys can I talk to my _son _alone."

"Mom-" Cloud started but was stopped by mom holding a handing up. My brother and Leon went to the kitchen. "Sora…come." My boyfriend reluctantly stood and walked with them to the other room.

"You're gay." I nodded, still not looking at her. "How in hell could you be gay?" I shrugged.

"I just am, mom." I said shamefully.

"And that means you're obviously with Sora?" I nodded. "You fag." I looked up at her shocked. "I won't have a gay son. You are to break up with Sora and date that nice girl Namine."

"I can't be gay?" I asked and she nodded, crossing her arms. "But Cloud can? How the fuck does that make sense." I said a little angrily. My mother walked up to me and slapped me across the face. The slap against my skin made a loud snapping noise, getting the attention of my brother, who walked in just as my so called mother was about to slap me again. His hand landed on his wrist, stopping it from coming across my cheek again.

"Yes, mom." Cloud said pushing her away from me and pulling me up to hug me close for protection. "How is it different?"

"You're twenty-one. He's underage and still lives under my roof!" She yelled.

"Then he won't live under your roof anymore. I have a place downtown. He can live with me, because I _highly doubt _that he'll break up with Sora." I was frozen in shock. I barely even registered my mother stomping up the stairs.

"What, ju-just happened?" I asked Cloud, wanting him to clarify everything that happened in the past five minutes.

"Looks like you're moving in with me and Leon." I looked up at him and felt my eyes start to water. "Hey, honey, don't cry." And he pulled me against him tighter, shushing me gently.

"Roxy...?" Sora came in with Leon's hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay, babe?" He asked. I looked and shook my head. "I'm here for you, okay?" I nodded again and stepped from Cloud and going to Sora, who automatically took me into his arms without hesitation.

I pulled back from him and pressed my lips to his softly, enjoying the comfort of knowing he was there for me.

...

_Author's Note: So yeah. That's it. I know it's moving a little fast, but it's my story and I say how fast or slow it goes. I had to speed it up a little because of certain events that MUST take place._


	9. Two Destinies

**Title: _Love Stinks_  
Author: **_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin) _**  
Disclaimer:**_ Let's go over this slowly so you can understand what I'm saying. I do not own this. If I did, do you seriously think that I would be typing a poorly written story like this?_**  
Pairings: **_Roxas/Sora  
_**Rating:**_ M_**  
Warnings: **_AU, Yaoi and whatever comes along with it._

**_Summary: _**_Is it incest if you love your other half? He's not really my brother, but I'm a part of him, his direct other. Does that mean we belong together? Or…or what? I don't know what it means… it could mean anything. But I know how I feel, I know how he feels. Now what do I have to do to put two and two together to get four?_

**_Author's Note: _**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't yell at me, at least I got it out...Ignore the french, I know it's probably wrong, but I got t off of a translator on Google. So yeah... ^_^

**_Chapter 8: Two Destinies_**

I grabbed a couple of stuff from my room, clothes, books, you know important stuff and now I was in the guest bedroom in Cloud's apartment. I looked around after setting my stuff down, and realized that Cloud and Leon were so _fucking _gay. I mean, the wallpaper, the pictures, the _bedding. _It had '_homo'_ written all over it. Figuratively.

But it wasn't that I minded my brother being gay, which would be hypocritical. Now what was even weirder than having 'homo' figuratively written across everything, was that I felt oddly at home in here, I felt safe. "Welcome to your new home," I turned and saw Cloud leaning against the frame of the door and Leon's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Thanks, but I have one question. Are you guys gonna keep me up all night? 'Cause if so, I will gladly go live on the street," I said, grabbing my bag and started to head past the door. Cloud stepped in front of me and pushed me back, taking my bag and throwing it on the bed.

"Oh, shut up, you queer. You know you'll get off on it." I bit my cheek and blushed. "I knew it! You would! You pervert!" I lifted my foot, took off my shoe and tossed it at Cloud's chest. "Ha! Come on Leon, we should _so __faire il. _Oh think of the _noises _we could make." And then he did that weird 'hee hee' giggle that made him sound like a perverted pedophile, before pulling Leon along to his room where they could do it happily - which I know they will.

My phone started to play Sora's ringtone, which was 'Kiss Me Through the Phone'. Don't ask.

I picked it up and before I could even say hello, I heard a scream. "Sora!?" I yelled, just as loudly.

_"Roxy?" _One more scream and some laughing then another joyful(?) scream. "_Sorry, Axel and Riku are here and they are being absolute retards."_

"Don't do that, Sora!" I begged, on the verge of tears out of worry.

_"What? Wait, Roxy, are you crying?" _I sniffled a little. _"Guys, shut up. Roxy? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."_

"Jerk." Then I hung up. Yeah, I might have been overreacting, but I was sincerely worried. I thought when he screamed something was wrong. I didn't want anything to happen. I felt my phone vibrate before a simple ring started, meaning it was unavailable/restricted. I waited a couple of seconds to calm down before I answered it. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Rox, what's up?" _It was Hayner.

"Nothing."

_"Doesn't sound like nothing, I'm coming over. Be there in five."_

"No!"

_"Why?_

"I'm not home." I sat on the bed, trying to catch my breath.

_"Where are you then? At Sora's? I'll kick his ass." _

"No, I'm at Cloud's apartment, you remember where that is?" Cloud bought this apartment a few years ago as a go to when we didn't want to go home or something like that. Apparently he kept up with the bills while he was in Europe.

_"Uh, yeah I do actually. I'll be there even sooner." _He hung up without saying goodbye. What did he mean by he would be here even sooner?

A couple minutes later I heard a banging, at first I thought it was the door, but then when I walked to the front room, I realized it was coming from my brother's room. I sighed and bit my lip. I should've known that the bed frame would hit the wall.

_"Oh, Cloud!" _Now...that was kind of hot...especially in that French accent of his.

I heard another banging sound, but I'm pretty sure it was the door this time. I walked to it and opened it. "Finally! I've been knocking for like ten minutes!" I raised an eyebrow at his exaggeration but didn't comment. He walked in and looked around, before looking back at me with wide eyes. "Is...that what...I think it is?" I nodded with a cringe.

_"Fuck! Right there, Leon! Oh, God!" _I bit my lip and looked away.

"Wow."

"What's so wow? They're married; they can do it as much as they want."

"No, not that. I know they can, but I always took Cloud as the dominant one, same with you. Something about you Strife's just make it seem that way."

I looked at him with a blank stare.

...

We were at Hayner's place, which was only a couple minutes from Cloud's. In his living room pigging out on Nacho Cheese Doritos, sugar cubes, and strawberries, watching White Chicks on his flat screen TV in his room. It was at the part where all the girls were with the detectives in the convertible, singing that one song. I thought it was absolutely hilarious.

"If I could just. Hold you, tonight." Hayner sang along, causing me to blush at his idiocy. I swear, he's _such _an idiot. Which is why he's one of my best friends.

"Please. Stop. Singing. Or I will kill you, and I _will _enjoy it." I threatened, giving him my best glare with my bloodshot eyes.

"Roxas, are you still crying?" He asked after a little while of the movie. I nodded my head, a few tears straying. "Come on. I know what Sora did was wrong and rude, but you shouldn't be doing this. I know you're upset, but calm down." He said, taking my hand in his to hold it.

"I can't."

"Why are you so emotional? Are you PMSing? Really, you can tell me." Hayner said, earning a slap on the arm. "Hey! I was just asking a question. I think you are; you'll all moody." I slapped him again. "God! You're so abusive!" I laughed and wiped away my tears, slapping him once more for good measure. "Jerkbutt!"

"I'm not PMSing. And I'm _not _abusive. Towards other people." I smiled, noticing his shocked expression.

"Oh well thanks!" I smiled and reached for the bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos, picking it up, I threw the now empty bag at Hayner. "What was that for?!"

"You finished them off! You know these are the only ships I eat. Rawrg!" I felt very emotional and didn't know exactly why.

"Roxas…" I looked up at him, tears still falling. "I know this may be a sensitive subject, but…" Is he gonna mention that one thing…? "Are you…" He is… "Pregnant?" Wtf!?

"What?! No!" I slapped him lightly. _What an idiot_, I thought. I smiled though, laughing loudly.

"I know, but I knew that it would make you laugh." I calmed down and looked at him.

"You're a buttface." I picked up a strawberry and bit into it, lowering my hand that had the other half.

"And you're fucking sexy." He took my hand that had the strawberry in it, and lifted it to his mouth, where he finished it off, licking at my fingers while doing so.

"Hayner…" I can't believe he did that.

"Roxas…" Hayner replied, pulling my hand so I fell forward, my lips shaping too perfectly against his.


	10. One Road

**Title: **_**Love Stinks**_**  
Author: **_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin)_**  
Disclaimer: **_L__et's go over this slowly so you can understand what I'm saying. I do not own this. If I did, do you seriously think that I would be typing a poorly written story like this?_**  
Pairings: **_Roxas/Sora_**  
Rating:**_ M_**  
Warnings: **_AU, Yaoi and whatever comes along with it._

_**Summary: **__Is it incest if you love your other half? He's not really my brother, but I'm a part of him, his direct other. Does that mean we belong together? Or…or what? I don't know what it means… it could mean anything. But I know how I feel, I know how he feels. Now what do I have to do to put two and two together to get four?_

_**Author's Note: **_It's been a while. I know. I really have no real excuse. But lately since I was dropped from school and in so much pain, I was finally able to get my hands on my very own laptop and had a chance to write this. Hopefully it won't be too long until I get the new chapter out.

**xxx**

_**One Road…**_

After what had happened with Hayner, I wasn't able to look him in the eye. I had left and went to the one place that I knew would never change.

This place had no sentimental value to anyone anymore. Not since we had all grown up and gotten new friends and new places to hang out. This old ratty place was falling apart as I walked towards it. The couch no longer had any cushion and the old sheet that kept the place hidden was ripped and blowing freely.

I was shocked when I realized that I wasn't the only person there.

His brown spikes seemed deflated and his shoulders slumped while he stared at the ground beneath his feet, slightly shuffling the dirt with his shoes.

"Sora…?" He shook his head and I realized he wanted to talk just as much as I did. And that made me feel good. Although I was curious to what was wrong with him. What made him come here?

I walked over and sat next to him, giving him my silent support. I was confused and upset, but my problems could be put aside for the time being. My best friend needed my help. Whether he accepts it or not, it wouldn't be right for me not to try to give it to him.

"They found out." Sora's voice sounded dejected and slightly broken. I knew what he was referring to. Even though I didn't know the exact details, I know it bothered him to know they knew what he was really like. I hadn't thought they'd ever figure it out. So I had no idea what to say in a situation like this. And it looked like Sora wasn't expecting any response in return.

"Hey, Sor, remember when we used to come here every weekend?" He nodded, slightly curious as to what I was getting at. I didn't know what I was getting at. "Remember how we used to keep this place so clean? So hidden so no one but us would know of it?" Another nod. "Why'd that change?"

He sighed, standing up and walking over to pick up the crate that must have fallen a while ago. "We went to middle school. I met Riku and Axel, and you met Hayner. We had that one last weekend together alone here and then we decided it was time to bring out new friends here."

It was my turn to nod.

"I wish it was still just us."

I looked up at him. "Do you really?"

"I do." He looked me in the eye. "I hate it now."

"Hate what?"

"Everything." He kicked the old bin we used to keep our food safe in. "Do you remember when I used to be the one to drag you out in the middle of a rainstorm in the middle of the night, waking up from the thunder and go dance in the downpour of rain?" I smiled at the many memories of having to recover from a cold while on the phone with Sora while he was also sick.

"Those were the times…" I muttered, shocked when Sora kicked the bin again, making a hole in it.

"No! Don't make it seem like those memories are so long ago!" Sora was upset. That much was obvious, but I didn't think he would become angry. "Those were only a couple years ago! And, if anything, then we should still be doing that! I shouldn't care about what the neighbors would think if they saw me in my boxers, barefoot and dancing."

I looked with pity upon Sora.

"I shouldn't care what I wear to school, I shouldn't care if people see me with the special needs kids. I should stick up for my best friend when someone says something about him! But I don't! I care too much about what people think! I let it all get to me and I hate this!"

I stood as fast as I could to stop Sora from punching the brick wall. He broke down.

"Roxas…I just want to be with you. I don't want to care what people think if they see us holding hands! I like holding hands with you. I feel safe and I feel like you'll never leave my side. I feel like I could face anything as long as you didn't let go. I feel like things could never get better when you're beside me. I feel-"

"Sora!" I shook him and got him to look up at me. His tear streaked face looked at me with bloodshot eyes.

"I don't want to care what Riku and Axel think, or what they will tell everyone at school tomorrow…" I smiled sadly as he fell into my arms, head resting on my chest.

"You don't _have _to care." He shook his head against my chest and I could _hear _the protests on his lips before he had even said them. "Remember when we made that stupid promise?"

"Which one?" He chuckled and it caused me to smile.

"That whenever things would get tough we'd just run away?"

I felt him relax against me. "We are running away. This was the place that you and I went to when we ran away. So what are we supposed to do now?" There was a defeated tone to his voice and it made me want to cry with and for him. I hated that sound in his voice and I had promised myself that I would never let that tone return.

We may not have been able to really run away, but I knew that there was a place, where people didn't care. Didn't judge. And I felt that that's what Sora needed at the moment. I felt that feeling safe and welcome was what he wanted.

I knew where to take him. And I knew those people wouldn't mind. And I knew that the place was more than accommodated for one more.

"Do you trust me?"

We looked deep into each other's blue eyes. His more deep than mine. There was a silence between us, one of promise, of trust, of love, of friendship and more.

"Always."


	11. One Journey

**Title: **_**Love Stinks**_**  
Author: **_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin)_**  
Disclaimer: **_L__et's go over this slowly so you can understand what I'm saying. I do not own this. If I did, do you seriously think that I would be typing a poorly written story like this?_**  
Pairings: **_Roxas/Sora_**  
Rating:**_ M_**  
Warnings: **_AU, Yaoi and whatever comes along with it._

_**Summary: **__Is it incest if you love your other half? He's not really my brother, but I'm a part of him, his direct other. Does that mean we belong together? Or…or what? I don't know what it means… it could mean anything. But I know how I feel, I know how he feels. Now what do I have to do to put two and two together to get four?_

_**Author's Note: **_Yes, another chapter so soon. It isn't completely impossible for me. I think one more chapter. And then an epilogue? Maybe two more chapters…dunno yet.

**xxx**

_**One Journey…**_

I stood at the door, holding Sora's hand, tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for the door to be open. I felt awkward standing out here for so long when he heard the faint noises of something going on inside the apartment.

Sora didn't bother to listen. His mind was in its own world, his hand tightening on mine every time an unwelcome thought came into his mind.

"Rox? That better be you." Sora looked up as he saw my brother open the door with nothing but a thin sheet wrapped around his body. He looked away and basically curled into my arms.

"Sorry, I didn't have my key." Cloud let us in, smirking oddly. We both discovered why not a second later when Leon stood up, trying-and failing- to cover his _you know_ up with just his hands. I was frozen in shock and I think Sora was as well.

"Cloud!" All three of us yelled at once, Sora and I turning around as Leon ran to their bedroom.

I looked accusingly up at Cloud, my cheeks hot with embarrassment. "You're a bastard."

"Why yes I am." He laughed, walking over to the couch to grab his pants. When he dropped the sheet, he purposely gave us a good view of his ass. I groaned in disgusted and Sora held back a moan, which caused us both to look at him oddly.

Cloud beckoned us both over to the couch, taking the comforter off of it and tossing it onto the floor. _At least they had been considerate,_ I thought as I tugged my semi-reluctant friend along. They sat on the couch while Cloud took his seat on the coffee table with the still burning candle. "Now, it's been a while since I've seen you two like this, care to explain?"

"Axel and Riku know now…" Sora softly said. Cloud and I waited for Sora to say more. We didn't want to push him. "They made me watch gay porn. They said they wanted to see how two guys could get each other off…"

Cloud looked confused, and I couldn't blame him. That one time that Sora and I did anything was a miracle in and of itself.

Sora looked over at me and I could tell that he wanted me to say it.

"Sora…can't…get it up…" Cloud looked shocked. And I couldn't blame him. I was shocked myself when he first told me. That was around the time before we met the others, and it was just us two. We both basically hit puberty at the same time, but Sora didn't 'develop' like I had.

"But you're just a teenager. And Rox told me about the time in his bedroom." I blushed as I remembered that it was more like Leon sat on me and tickled while Cloud held my hands until I yelled uncle and agreed to finally tell.

Sora blushed and looked at me accusingly. I gave him a weak smile and kissed his cheek. "So they know now?"

"Yeah, they expected to see me moaning and groaning and cumming like no tomorrow, apparently. Then they saw that I didn't have an erection…and started laughing…" I held Sora tight.

"But…I'm still confused…how'd you get it up that one time?" Sora and I both shrugged. "So it's like a once in a blue moon kinda thing?" We both nodded.

"Tomorrow…everyone is gonna laugh at me…" Sora said sadly.

"Probably," We turned to see Leon standing against the wall, this time in pajama pants. His French accent was thick as he continued speaking. "But it shouldn't matter. You have Rox, he accepts you and understands that you won't always be able to get hard. It's like Cloud, he accepts me even with all the scars I have, and holds me when I wake up from nightmares."

Sora and I watched as Cloud stood and walked over to his husband, kissing the most obvious scar running across his face. "But I love him anyways."

"And I know that. So when I'm in public, and I see people pointing and staring, it means nothing to me. Because I know that I have someone in my life who accepts me as I am. And, on the bright side, your problem is easier to hide, Sora."

I nodded eagerly, willing to try anything to cheer my boyfriend up. "Yeah! People would probably think that this is all a stupid rumor and that you got in a fight with Riku and Axel so they came up with this lie to tell everyone."

Sora still looked doubtful. "But what if some of my ex-girlfriends say something? They could back it up because I had never done anything with them…"

"Sora," My brother walked back over and sat on the table. He took Sora's hands into his. "You have to ignore what people say about you. You're never going to get anywhere in life if you keep worrying about what others think. What happened to the boy who used to get my brother sick by dancing in the rain at three in the morning in the middle of winter? Or wore that clown suit to school in fifth grade to cheer up the special needs kids who weren't able to raise the funds to go to the circus?"

"He died…" Sora mumbled miserably.

I scoffed. "You're just being a big baby." I said, challenging him to counter me. Sora was having a self-pity party and we all knew it.

"But…" He looked at me, and I mean _really _looked at me. It felt as though he was trying to get inside me, read my thoughts and feel my emotions. "Does it really not bother _you_?"

"Is that what you're so worried about?" He nodded at me meekly.

I looked over at Cloud and got the nod from him before I grabbed Sora's hands and brought him into my new bedroom. When we got to my room, I shut the door and turned the dial to dim the lights, giving the atmosphere a mellow setting.

"What are-" I kissed Sora, my hand cupping his cheek. My arm wrapped around his waist as I pulled him closer, wanting to pour all the feelings that I've felt over the years into this kiss that I _knew_ he needed. When I pulled back from the kiss, he didn't bother to say anything, I knew he didn't _know_ what to say. And frankly, neither did I. So I kissed him again. And again. And again.

We ended up laying on my bed, in a gentle make out session, with me on top. Nothing to heated and nothing to fast. It was slow, soft and gentle, like we were getting to know each other all over again, as though we hadn't known each other since we were in diapers. My hands had roamed just a little, I couldn't help myself. I'm a teenager for crying out loud.

My hands were running along the soft sides under Sora's shirt, he didn't complain and actually seemed to enjoy it. He let out a soft mewl when I gently brought my hand forward to caress his chest. He didn't seem to mind when my thumb swiped across his nipple, making him shudder. I knew that he still felt pleasure, even if he wasn't necessarily able to show it as many other guys do.

"Trust me?"

He smiled brightly, I knew I had my old Sora back. "Always."

I kissed him gently again, removing his shirt quickly to get back to those soft, eager lips. If there was one thing that I knew for sure, it was that I would never get tired of those lips caressing mine. Sora wrapped his arms and legs around me, willing me to be closer.

Things didn't seem to matter anymore, our clothes were shed and his hands were running along my stomach, going down to my erection. I barely had enough sense to stop him before I was too far gone that it would have been too late.

"Roxas, please." I looked at him and I could see by the look in his eyes that he truly wanted to do this for me.

I shook my head. "I can't let you."

There was an adorable pout, but he didn't argue. I laid him on the bed, kissing and nipping at each part of his body; I saw his flaccid penis twitch slightly, but nothing else. It really didn't bother me.

"I'm sorry…I do feel good Roxas, you're doing an _amazing_ job…I just…you know."

"I know, love." I brought him into my arms and pulled the blanket up over us. If he could get any real true pleasure, then I didn't want any other. Which meant the only other option we had was to sleep.

He shifted in my arms so his lips were a centimeter away from mine. "Can we…still kiss?" He asked, innocent written all across his features.

I couldn't deny a simple request like that. I nodded and brought my lips to his.


End file.
